Dreams can come true
by DannySamLover20
Summary: Danny has a dream about Sam and can get his dream to come true,will he say his feelings to her. I know crappy summary but read the story inside and you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams can come true

By: DannySamLover20

Danny/Sam Fanfic

There is a boy who happens to be a halfa or half human half ghost and his name is Danny Fenton. He started thinking about his secret crush or his best friend who is a ultra-recyclo vegetarian and a independent goth girl and if you don't know who she is her name is Sam Manson. He realized his feelings for Sam awhile ago because every time he saw her his stomach did back flips , his hearted beated really fast and his mind raced into thoughts. He was about to go inside his house when his ghost sense went off.

He said "Why now" He saw the Box Ghost and he said " Beware!" Then he transformed into the superhero Danny Phantom. He fought the Box Ghost and sucked him into the Fenton thermos. Then he went to change back into Danny Fenton.

He went inside and said "Hi mom, hi dad."

They noticed him come in and they said "Hi honey."

Jazz came home and said "Hi mom, hi dad."

She noticed Danny and said "Hi Danny."

He said "Hi Jazz."

Then he went up stairs and went to do his homework. When he finished his homework, he was exhausted and went to bed.

I have to have at least 3 or 4 reviews before I can update to the next chapter. Please alittle bit nice to me because this is my first fanfic ok.


	2. Chapter 2

1Here's chapter 2 of my story and I don't own the best show ever or the characters Butch Hartman and Nick do.

Chapter 2

Dreaming

Danny started dreaming about his secret crush.

Dream:

Danny started fighting Vlad and Sam came up to help him fight Vlad. Then Vlad got an idea and took Sam.

"Sam!"

"Danny!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Danny said to Vlad

"I won't unless you let me destroy you."

"Danny don't do it!"

Danny stated thinking on what to do. "I don't know to do." Then Danny finally made up his mind.

"You can take me as long as you don't hurt Sam."

"Don't do it Danny no!"Sam said as she started crying

Sam started crying then she had gotten an idea. She tried to escape but with no luck then she finally got out. She went to find Danny and Vlad before he was gone forever. She then found him and she kicked him in the knee and Danny was impressed by the way. Sam got out the thermos and sucked Vlad into it. Sam got him untied with some tears in her eyes.

"Sam!"

"Danny!" Sam said as she hugged him

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Me too I thought the same thing."

"Sam I want to tell you something."

"I want to tell you something too."

"Who should go first?"Danny asked

"Maybe you should go first." Sam replied

"Ok."

"Well I wanted to tell you this for a long time." Danny said nervously

"What is it?" Sam asked

" Well I want to tell you that I really like you as in more than friends."

"Really I wanted to tell you the same thing for a long time" Sam said excitedly

"What would you do if I kissed right now?"Danny asked

" I would do it."Sam replied

"Let's do it." Danny said excitedly

"Ok." Sam said

They are just to kiss when his alarm went off. Danny said "Aw man I was just getting to a good part.

I need 3 or 4 reviews before I can update. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

1Here's Chapter 3.I typed this while listening to music. It is good. This is my longest chapter.

Chapter 3

School Day

Danny got up and went to make his bed and etc. Then he went to eat breakfast when Jazz came in and said "Hey little bro."

"Hey Jazz."

"I heard you something to yourself when you woke up this morning."

"What!"

"Do you like somebody Danny?"Jazz asked

"No!"Danny quickly replied

"Don't lie to me Danny."

"Fine I do like someone."

"Who is it then?" Jazz asked

"Why don't you guess." Danny suggested

"Ok I'll do it."

"Is it Paulina?" Jazz asked

"No she's shallow."

"Ok. Is it Valerie?" Jazz asked again

"No."

"Ok."

Then she thought of a girl that Danny knew very well.

"Is it Sam?" Jazz asked for the last time

"Ye- how did you figure it out?" Danny asked

"Lucky guess." Jazz replied

"I'm gonna get going to school ok."

"See ya at school."

"Ok."

He started walking towards Sam's house. Then when he got there he rang the doorbell. Then Sam towards the door and answered it.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny."

"So ready for school?" Danny asked

"Yea coming?" Sam asked

"Yep let's get Tucker" Danny replied

"Ok."

Then Danny thinking. "Wow she's pretty today."

Then they got to Tucker's. They went to ring the doorbell. Tucker answered and said "Hi guys."

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey."

"So ready for a long day of school?" Tucker asked

"Yep."Danny and Sam replied at the same time which made them blush

"Oh great more blushy moments."

"Tucker!"Danny and Sam said at the same time

School:

Danny arrived at school then he went to his locker and got his first period stuff. Then after first period he got his second period stuff out of his locker. Then after second period he went to his locker and got his third period stuff .Then after third period he got his stuff for lunch .Then he went to lunch.

Lunch:

Danny arrived at lunch and saw his friends at their usual table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So what's up?"Danny asked

"Nothing just hungry."Tucker replied

"I am kind of hungry myself."Sam replied

"Ok let's go get lunch."

"Alright."

"Ok."

Then they all went to get their lunch. They came back with their lunch. Tucker got a meatball sub. Sam got salad and water. Danny got a meatball sub and a salad.

"I can't believe how boring today is so far."

"Yea today is tough."

Tucker and Sam were talking while Danny was thinking about Sam again.

"Wow she is pretty."

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out before."

Then Danny was thinking for so long that Tucker interrupted.

"Yo! Dude!."Tucker said 5 times

"Huh? What?"Danny said confused

"You spaced out on us."

"Ya."

"Well I am gonna use the restroom." Sam said

"Ok."Danny said

"Alright." Tuck said

So Sam left the table and cafeteria and went to the girl's bathroom while Danny and Tucker were talking.

"Who are you thinking about?"Tucker asked

"Nobody."Danny quickly replied

"Don't lie to me who is she?"Tucker asked

"Why don't you guess."Danny suggested

"Ok Is it Sam?" Tucker asked

"Ye-How did you know?"Danny asked

"Lucky guess."Tucker replied

"You think about her because you like her right?"Tucker asked

"You're right." Danny replied

"I knew it so make a move."

"I can't what if she does not like me?"Danny asked

Then Sam came back. She went to her table and heard alittle bit of the conversation.

"What if who likes who?"Sam asked

"Oh nothing."Danny quickly replied while blushing hard

"Ok."

"We better go."

"Alright."

"Ok."

After School:

School ended and Tucker had to get home so he wasn't late getting home. Sam had to get home too so Danny got back home then his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great."

"I'm the box ghost and I'm the master of things cardboard and square."

"Why do I have to fight you?"Danny asked

Then Danny kicked the Box Ghost's butt and sucked him into the thermos. Then when he finished his homework he went to bed.

I need at least 3 or 4 reviews before I can update. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

1Here's Chapter 4 of the story. I did this while listening to music.

Chapter 4 More of Danny's Dream and Sam's dream

Danny went to sleep and the last part of his dream.

Dream:

They get ready to kiss and then Sam and Danny lean in. Their lips touch in their first real kiss and Danny deepens the kiss. Then they brake the kiss and Danny asks Sam to be his girlfriend and accepts it. Then Danny has good dreams for the rest of the night.

Sam POV:

Sam is getting ready to go bed. She wonders about the conversation Danny and Tucker had. Then she went to bed and had a good dream.

Dream:

Sam is trapped at Vlad's because she is trying to help Danny fight ghosts and she asked to come along. Then Vlad takes her and gets trapped in a net. Danny notices and says "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"I won't unless you let me destroy you."Vlad said to Danny

"Danny don't do it!"

"Please don't do it!"

Then Danny gave in and Vlad took him to his lab. Sam starts to cry. While she is crying she gets an idea. Then she tried escaping didn't work then she got another idea. Then she tried it and she escaped. She went to find Danny and Vlad. She found where Vlad kept Danny.

"Let him go!"

"Or what?" Vlad asked

"Or I'll do this."

She kicked Vlad in the knee and he fell down hurt which Danny was impressed by the way. She sucked him into the thermos. She untied him and hugged with tears in her eyes still.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought the same thing too."

"Sam I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too."

"Who should go first?"Danny asked

"Maybe you can go first."Sam replied

"Ok."

"Well I wanted to tell you this for a long time."

"Tell me what?" Sam asked

'Well I liked you for a longtime as in more than friends."

"Really I wanted you the same thing for a long time."

She was really happy that he felt the same way

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"Danny asked

"I would do it." Sam replied

"Let's do it."

"Ok."

They started leaning and they had their first real kiss then she wakes up and says "I wish it was like in real life."

I need 3 or 4 reviews before I can update ok please review


	5. Chapter 5

1Here's the last chapter of my story chapter 5. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Confession

Danny POV:

Danny wakes up and says "I wish it was like that in real life."Then he goes to get dressed and have breakfast. Jazz walks in and notices Danny eating breakfast with a very glum look on his face.

"Danny what's wrong?"Jazz asked

"Nothing." Danny replied

"Don't lie is it girl trouble?"Jazz asked

"Ye- How did you know?" Danny asked

"Lucky guess very lucky guess." Jazz replied

"What do you need advice for?"Jazz asked

" How to tell a girl how you feel about them."Danny replied

"Well just be yourself and don't worry she'll like you back I know for sure."

"Thanks Jazz."

"Your welcome."

Then Danny ran upstairs to his room to go make a phone call. Then he called Sam and she answered.

"Hi Danny." Sam said with a little yawn

"Hey Sam. Did I wake you up sorry?" Danny asked

"Its alright. So what do you need?" Sam asked

"I just wondered if you come over so I could you something?"Danny asked

"Sure. What time do you want me over?" Sam asked

"How about half an hour?"Danny asked

"Ok. I'll be there."

Sam POV:

She was wondering what Danny wanted to tell her. So she got dressed and done in 25 minutes. Then she started walking to Danny's and got there in 5 minutes. Then she rang the doorbell. Danny answered the door.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny."

"What did you want to tell me?"Sam asked

" Well I wanted to tell you this for a long time."Danny replied nervously

"What is it?" Sam asked anxiously

"Well I kept denying this for a long time."

"Well I love you."

"I wanted to tell something also and I wanted to say I love you too."

"Really?"Danny asked

Danny POV:

"Yea." Sam said

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes!"

Normal POV:

Danny and Sam are finally boyfriend and girlfriend and they live happily ever after.

I'm done with this story. Please review!


End file.
